world_of_bingusfandomcom-20200214-history
Noble Hunters: Empty
About Placed earliest in the timeline, during the Magitek Era, this campaign revolves around the 3rd generation Magitek Knights and their mission to hunt and kill members of The Nobles. PCs By order of appearance: Edward Castillo (deceased), Lyriel Litenkraft, K'yorl Liadon (returned), Fiddlefen Pijjipen, Hannibal (deceased), Andy (departed), Julius Joestar, Midona (departed), Kiasentoug, Jo Littlefoot, Aphelion Baelnorn (deceased) From Bloodlines: Charlie Martillo, Bamran Warborn, Ayame Nishijima NPCs Friends: Setzer Gabbiani, Elana Stone, Nobilla Norrstar (deceased), Bloodaxe (deceased), Aslaug, Sabin Figaro (deceased), Yebba Gestahlians: General Leo Christophe (deceased), Gustavo Navarro, Mr. Palazzo (deceased), Cid Marquez, General Fleuret, Emperor Roman Gestahl (deceased), General Aranea They don't like us: Biggs and Wedge, Bellamy, Kieth Gandor, Luck Gandor, Aiko Gandor, Christopher Belmont (deceased), Elizabeth Joestar (deceased), Diego Brando (deceased) They don't like us and we don't like them: Adolf the Hound (deceased), Vlad Tepes (deceased), Alucard Tepes (deceased), Vespera Tepes (deceased), Bruford (deceased), Scheffler, Klaus I'm really not sure: George Joestar, Captain Michaël Tennille, Tarkus (Friend Only to Fiddle, liquefied), Rodger Duskstone (deceased), Hagak Schmull, Klavier Belmont, Zodd Talbot, Ekart Gestahl What were we thinking???: Rowan Cartwright (deceased), Celes Chere (deceased), Terra Branford (deceased) Most Recent Session 31 We start the session on the Blackjack. We have already dropped Klavier off wherever he needed to be, after he's told us what he knows about what will happen in Corneria. On the Blackjack, we make a plan, and send the message of the plan to the King's Glaive and to Bloodaxe and his men. First, we sent the 'quiet group' consisting of K'yorl, Charlie, Ayame, Bamran, Kiasentoug, and Eddie in through the docks in order to try and assassinate the Emperor at the Citadel. However, over radio, Setzer told the group that Gestahl was attending the festival, seated on one of the floats with Ekart and the three generals (Leo, Fleuret, and one other, who is later revealed to be called Aranea). This is when this group split. Charlie, Ayame, and Eddie went to the parade to confirm Gestahl's attendance, while K'yorl, Bamran, and Kiasentoug went to the Citadel to set a trap in Gestahl's room. As confirmed, Gestahl and son and generals are seated on the second float to the back. In the very back float, is Zodd. Guarding him are two executioners, and a ring of Knights. In preparation for the fight, Charlie sets up a sniping position on top of a building near the market. On a different building, K'yorl does the same. At the same time, The Wind Knights are setting up the boiler bombs to blow up 4 of the 5 bridges, and the King's Glaive are making their way to the Market. Bloodaxe will be stationed at the last bridge, in charge of keeping people from crossing. The card we draw from the blue booth is Temperance, which gives immunity to being charmed/paralized. Meanwhile, Julius wakes up in some sort of pod, located in an abandoned warehouse in Corneria. However, he is without his Sendo abilities. As per the instructions given to him by 0012, he makes his way to the Market, while also purchasing an axe on his way. Soon, the parade comes to an end at the market. Gestahl's float is levitated on a raised platform, while Zodd's float is stopped in front of it, and Ekart gives a speech on behalf of his father, because he is breathing in a bag. Right after the speech and before Zodd's head is cut off, one of the bombs set on the bridge goes off. K'yorl and Charlie both take a shot at Gestahl and Leo. One of the executioners turn around and push the other guy off. The executioner is actually Andy. Julius arrives at the scene and chops his implanted arm off. Some Nobles thugs make themselves known. There are people on the roof, later revealed to be members of The Golden Wheel. After a couple rounds, 'loud crew' which consists of Lyriel, Jo, Stone, and Fiddle drop out of the sky in Armors. Basically the fight: Fleuret taking the bulk of the hits while Leo shelters Gestahl, then disapearing in a ball of sand, teleporting back to the Citadel. Aranea launches into the air to stab her lance into the ground. Some more shots, and lot's of fire. Then, the cuffs that are keeping Zodd from being teleported away are shot at and broken. He bids adieu, and teleports. One goal is failed. Seeing as neither targets are here, we leave the Market and head to the Citadel where Leo and Gestahl are. We leave Aranea and the thugs to fight, and on the way we see Fleuret head toward Bloodaxe. The King's Glaive head to the Citadel their own way. We pick up the remaining 10 Wind Knights and we head to the Citadel. At the front entrance to the Citadel we see Adolf and his wolf pack. Eddie requests to be let off the Blackjack here, and he is. As we fly away we see Eddie and Adolf exchange words before engaging in battle. We go in through the roof. In Gestahl's bedroom, we find the corpse of K'yorl's wolf spider (her trap from earlier). We decend the stairs following a blood trail. On the bottom floor, the room's floor is covered in blood, and Adolf's sword is stuck in the ground. Andy takes this sword. Inside, we arrive at the sick room. Gestahl is in here, protected by Leo and two MT Knights. At our arrival, Leo says some words directed toward the MTs, about how proud he was, and how much a shame it was he had to kill us. His last words before the fight started were: "I wish Palazzo were here to put you down instead. At least then, you'd stand a chance." Then he revealed his crusader ability. Essentially, he went really fast, going 240ft in one round, making eight sword attacks. And then to finish his turn he produced a Shockwave that did a lot of damage. After a couple rounds of this, Andy summons Gilgamesh with his three special weapons: Enki Don't (Andy's gun), Excalibur (Chere's sword), and Masamune (Adolf's sword). With the power of Gilgamesh's three attacks, Leo dies (as well as the knights and Gestahl). Soon after the fight ends, we are met with the sound of clapping. Soon we are surrounded by Nobles. Leading them is Zodd, and strangely, Ekart. Ekart is clapping. The wizards accompanying them all attempt to cast Hold Person on everyone, but that is prevented by the usage of Temperance. The wizards are then silenced. Zodd and Ekart get worried for a moment, but then they make a proposal. We would join the Golden Wheel in exchange for a favor of any scale of demand (and those who know the secret would keep their mouths shut). Those who don't join will have to run. Known Results: Wind Knights, 20 of 30 are killed. Bloodaxe and his men, all are killed by Fleuret. King's Glaive, 2 of 6 are killed. King Sabin is also killed. Eddie and Adolf kill eachother. Setzer ditches us in Corneria, presumably headed towards the garage. Leo is killed. Gestahl is killed. Logs Session 23 - We finished the fight with Zodd, whom we arrested along wtih Biggs. Wedge was teleported away, escaping with the teleportation circle kit. Aboard The Blackjack, Biggs was unnecessarily tortured until Zodd woke up, which is when the interrogation commenced, but we had no idea what the hell we were doing and instead of learning anything of use we learned some Eldritch Knowledge that could potentially get us killed. Also, we learned of The Golden Wheel. Next session we are taking Zodd to Emperor Gestahl. Session 24 - The MTs brought Zodd to Emperor Gestahl, meeting Lieutenant General Fleuret on the way. The two old men exchanged some words. Zodd was to be executed in a couple weeks, where there would also be a celebration and parade. When they returned to Vector, the MTs recieved a promotion and a paycheck. They also got some new upgrades on The Blackjack. Two days later, Lyriel, Jo, Kaisentoug, and Setzer highjacked The Blackjack, bringing Eddie, Fiddle, and Aphelion with them. They left Vector with no intent to return. The defectors killed Aphelion to prevent him from reporting them. Setzer flew The Blackjack over Figaro to a secret location, where the party meets back up with Andyana Jones. Session 25 - We had just arrived at Setzer's Garage, where we got the Blackjack repainted and new wardrobe options. We entrusted Fiddle with the responsibility of removing Jo's Decision Core. Then after a couple of hours we departed, heading for The Kingdom of Adel in Griðastaður with hopes of befriending Bloodaxe and getting clues from Adolf the Hound. Arriving in Adelstad, the ship was attacked by Bloodaxe's leagion and we lost 4 fuses. Luckily, we were able to land and shakily convinced them that the party arrived on peaceful terms. The party was met by Nobilla Norrstar, who interpreted for Bloodaxe while Kaisentoug basically drove the whole negotiation with the help of several natural 20s. Later, Nobilla told of Adolf's Wolf Pack (with friends) who resides in The Wailing Caves, and of the Bloodlines party who passed through. Eventually, Kiasentoug gets Bloodaxe to agree to our friendship. Session 26 - Kiasentoug has gotten Bloodaxe to enthusiastically agree to join in our conquest against Gestahl. Lyriel, Eddie, and Andy leave Adelstad to run one more arrend. On their way to The Wailing Caves, they run into Adof and two of his pack, Klaus and Scheffler. After a disappointing amount of silence from Eddie, Adolf and friends teleport to Adelstad, and have begun forming a counter-offer with Bloodaxe, to persuade him into joining the Nobles instead. Lyriel, Eddie and Andy make it back via Blackjack in time to counter-counter offer. During this time, Lyriel gets the info she needs to find K'yorl and the Bloodlines party. To coax Bloodaxe back to our side after being swayed by Adolf, we tell Bloodaxe about Zodd's big plan. Adolf and friends flee. We take off in the Blackjack with Bloodaxe and 18 of his men, and head back to the garage to drop them off. On our way back to the garage, a humming noise we'd encountered before landing in Adelstad. Speaking through the Blackjack's radios in Celes's voice, a claw extended from a Gestahlian Armour to swipe at Setzer, and use his blood to paint on it's side 'Palazzo II'. Session 27 - The entire session was dedicated to fighting Palazzo II. The participants are Lyriel, Eddie, Andy, Kiasentoug, and Bloodaxe, all of whom had gone down at some point. The final moments of the fight went as such: Kiasentoug was the only one conscious. Andy was free falling after being dropped by the hook and chain, Bloodaxe was incapacitated on the deck of the Blackjack, and Lyriel and Eddie were freefalling inside Celes's old armor. Kiasentoug changed back into Strider form, and cast Healing Spirit, which summoned a spirit that healed both Lyriel and Eddie, but only for 1 hp. At this point, Kiasentoug, Eddie and Lyriel are all up and manage to catch the falling Andy in the armor. Palazzo II got ahold of Kiasentoug, reducing him to 0 hit points. Then, they are shot at with the rifle arms. In retaliation, Eddie uses his Blood Maladict to impose disadvantage on attacks against them, thus reducing himself to 0 hp. Now, it is only Lyriel left with her single hit point and her three other companions stacked on her armor. It seems all hope is lost and we're about to have a TPK, but as a stroke of luck The Blackjack shoots at Palazzo II, dealing the final hit and it blowing up. This piece of the Crusader is lost, but everyone is alive. Session 28 - Lyriel flies Eddie, Andy, and Kiasentoug to safety, and borrowing Cait Sith . . . (to be continued I got busy) . . . we find sabin Session 29 - We talk to sabin, we get floatstone, and a bunch of sabin-grade weapons, and allies Session 30 - We meet up with Bloodlines